Legend of Zelda: Legacy's End
by Super Shadix 520
Summary: Takes place in the Great Sea at the time of Spirit Tracks. Everything is going well for the young boy Link, who lives with his grandmother until something ruins everything. How will the Hero deal with his situation? Find out here!


"Grandma Aryl. Do you think your brother ever found what he was looking for," a young blond boy asked an elderly woman who wore a simple pink dress with a skull pattern.

The woman smiled sadly. "I want to believe he did. After he left, that was the last I ever heard from him."

"Why didn't you go with him," the child asked.

"I had to take care of my grandmother. I knew that she didn't have many years left. She always supported my big brother though," Aryl said starting to trail off. "You know, you look just like him, my big brother that is. You even have the same name, Link."

The young boy, Link gasped slightly. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

Aryl slowly got up and walked around her small house. She chuckled while saying, "Because today you have come of age. As you know, we have a tradition of giving the garb of the Hero of Time." Aryl climbed up a ladder that faced the only door in the house. Link climbed up shortly afterwards. Aryl had already made it to a wall that was easily half the house's length away. Link put a hand on his grandmother's shoulder. Aryl sniffed sadly.

"Grandmother? What's wrong," Link asked. Aryl laughed sadly. She turned around to reveal that she was holding onto a green tunic and a hat to match it. Sewn in the inside of the tunic was a white undergarment.

"I remember eavesdropping on my big brother and my grandma. The day he got his garb was the day that his life changed. It's the day," Aryl started to cry, "It's the day that I was taken from here to a place far across the ocean."

Link hugged his crying grandmother until she was able to speak again. She wiped away the remaining tears and smiled slightly. "Grandmother. If it bothers you so much, then I won't put on the tunic." Aryl was shocked for a second before insisting that Link put on the clothes. After much reluctance, Link put on the tunic. It was very comfortable and breathed well. He tightened a belt around his waist so that it wasn't too tight but wouldn't fall off. He turned to see his grandmother holding onto a faded brown shield. It had two birds that faced each other likely watching the symbol of the triforce in the middle of the shield. Link grabbed it and put it on.

"This is a shield that my big brother found on his adventure. It is the last thing that we have to remember him by, so take good care of it!" Link nodded. Aryl then told Link to close his eyes and hold out his hand. He did so and felt a long object be put into his hands. When he opened it, he saw that it was a very old telescope with recently clean lenses. Link knew that this was his grandmother's most prized possession. "Don't think I am giving it to you! I just want you to try it out for me. I can't climb the tower at the other end of the island anymore. Go climb up there and look around the island. Let me know if it still works. Come back before dark."

Link laughed as he left the small house. He looked back to see his old grandmother slowly coming down the ladder. He hesitated until she looked back and smiled, assuring him that she was fine. Link smiled and ran on a worn down path that led him right to a battered bridge. He slowly walked over it and jumped over a piece that had been missing. Then he continued to follow the path until he came to the docks. He ran up the dock and quickly climbed up the tower. When he got to the top, he immediately pulled out the telescope from an unknown pocket. The first place he looked was at his and Aryl's house, which was easy because of all the seagulls that flew around it. It was the only house on that side of the isle that still stood, even though it was starting to show its age. He then looked to the abandoned houses surrounding the house. The closest house was a two story house that Link's grandmother said had belonged to two old men. Link imagined what the house would have looked like before it became unlivable; the upper floor had fallen and completely destroyed the inside of the house. The day after, there was a large storm that had completely soaked the remaining wood until it was unusable. Link looked slightly up and to the left, following a hill up to where another house once stood. The house had been crushed by a boulder from a cliff that stood right next to it. The next place that he looked was further up the cliff, where he was told a large forest once stood. Now, it was where most of the island people lived. The forest had supplied the people of Outset Island with enough wood to start a trading center that dealt mainly with Woodfall Island.

Link pulled the telescope away and laid down on the tower's surface. He sighed, content with his life.

 _I hope this never ends._ Link thought to himself.

The island was quiet. Link started to fall asleep and probably would have managed it if it weren't for the entire island shaking violently. When it finished, he bolted up and looked around. Link pulled out the telescope and looked at the shore line. What he saw made him gasp. The Great Sea was starting to pull away, and not coming back. Then there was another shake. Link was hit in the head and was knocked out.

The Great Sea was losing its water.

-Under the Great Sea somewhere-

A shadowed figure stood in front of a statue of a large smiling man who held onto two swords. On the statue's head was a dull sword with a blue handle. The dark figure laughed.

"What a great day! I found the Gerudo king. Now my plans can start."


End file.
